Weird Sasuke?
by achika yue
Summary: Sikap Sasuke yang menurut Sakura, istrinya, terlihat aneh. Ada apakah gerangan?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Weird Sasuke? © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : Sasusaku**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

.

.

.

Ditandai dengan semburat jingga yang menghiasi langit, sang raja siang mulai malu-malu menampakan diri. Udara sejuk dan kicauan burung mewarnai pagi di desa daun tersembunyi, Konohagakure. Di pagi yang sejuk ini, mari kita intip ke sebuah rumah mungil yang didiami oleh keluarga kecil yang dikepalai oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Sasuke-kun bangun, sudah pagi..." ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu sepinggang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura, eh ralat Uchiha Sakura. Sakura menguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya yang bermodel rambut ala bokong ayam.

"Nghhh..." Sasuke hanya melenguh dan tetap tak bergeming oleh tindakan Sakura.

"Hhh..." desah Sakura yang melihat suaminya masih tetap setia bergelung di tempat tidur. "Sasuke-kun aku mau pergi berbelanja, kalau kau lapar aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Sakura mulai menyerah membangunkan suami tercintanya, jadi ia mulai bergegas beranjak keluar rumah.

Sakura paham Sasuke pasti masih mengantuk karena semalam ia pulang misi agak larut, dan sepulang dari misinya ia juga masih nekat 'menggarap' Sakura, alhasil bungsu Uchiha ini baru tidur menjelang pagi.

Selang beberapa menit sepeninggal Sakura, Sasuke merasa perutnya berdemo minta diisi dan tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dengan matanya yang masih ingin terkatup. Akhirnya mau tidak mau ia harus menuju ke arah sumber makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan karena belum diberi asupan sejak semalam.

Sasuke menghampiri ruangan persegi yang menghadap ke sebuah taman, dihampirinya meja makan yang berada persis di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dilihatnya makanan telah tersaji rapi dan masih mengepul tanda hidangan yang tersaji itu masih hangat. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mengingat istrinya yang selalu setia melayaninya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia segera melahap hidangan yang sudah dibuat istri berdahi lebarnya.

Tepat ketika acara makan Uchiha Sasuke telah usai, terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu depan kediaman satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa dari klan Uchiha ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan makin kencang, Sasuke yang berniat membereskan bekas mangkuk dan berbagai peralatan makan lainnya yang sudah ia gunakan untuk sarapan, segera ia urungkan. Sekarang ia menuju ke arah pintu depan untuk melihat siapa orang iseng yang sudah menganggunya pagi-pagi begini.

Ckleek

"Pagiiiii… TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan menghela napas panjang setelah melihat siapa orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Berisik, Dobe! Bisakah suaramau itu tidak menganggu telinga orang lain!" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Heheh aku kan ingin bertamu kerumahmu, lagipula, kau tahu? Aku kemari karena aku membawa berita gembira lho, Teme," ucap sosok Hokage muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto―sahabat Dobe-nya Sasuke―berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hn."

"Hoi, Teme! seharusnya kau membiarkan aku masuk dulu, tidak sopan tahu membiarkan tamumu berdiri terlalu lama di luar." seru Naruto sedikit kesal

Tanpa kata-kata lagi dengan wajah malas Sasuke membukakan pintu rumahnya dan bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan Naruto jalan masuk. Dan Naruto tanpa sungkan segera masuk ke kediaman sahabatnya. Setelah mencapai ruangan yang di dindingnya terpampang simbol khas klan Uchiha, yang diperkirakan berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. Naruto segera mendudukkan dirinya di futon di ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan kemana? Kok sepi, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang celingukan melihat ke sekeliling rumah Sasuke

"Dia pergi berbelanja. Jadi apa maksud kedatangan mu, Dobe? dan berita gembira apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, kemudian duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Heheh santai Teme, sebenarnya aku ada sesuatu untukmu, eh tidak tidak untuk kalian maksudku. Lalu untuk berita gembiranya... aku akan pindah ke daerah sini, kita akan bertetangga, Teme. Itu hebat kan? Hahahah!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Jadi kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya membawa berita gembira seperti itu?" cibir Sasuke memandang sinis kearah Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang bertetangga dengan ku, Teme." balas Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebal mendengar respon Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya begitu saja. "Hn, sudahlah aku sedang lelah Dobe, masih mengantuk. lalu tadi kau bilang ada sesuatu, sesuatu apa yang kau maksud?"

"Mengantuk? Bukankah semalam kau pulang tidak terlalu malam atau jangan-jangan setelahnya kau melakukan 'ehem' dengan Sakura-chan ya, Teme? Ayo mengaku saja," selidik Naruto dengan kerlingan jahilnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke cuek berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena pertanyaan telak dari sahabatnya.

"Wah, wajahmu jadi memerah, Teme hahahah!" melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersemu, Naruto makin antusias menggoda Sasuke.

"Oh ya!" mendadak Naruto terlonjak seperti mengingat sesuatu kemudian ia mengambil sekotak kardus kecil dari balik jubah Kagenya. "Ini!" dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke

Alis Sasuke bertaut, mengernyit heran memandang kotak di hadapannya lalu memandang ke arah Naruto. "Apa ini?" tanyanya masih manatap heran. untuk apa Hokage bodoh ini memberinya kotak seperti kado, seingatnya ia sedang tidak berulang tahun.

"Ambil saja, ini bukan bom kok!" jawab Naruto asal. "Ambillah!" sekali lagi diangsurkannya kotak itu kehadapan Sasuke

Sasuke meraih kotak itu kemudian membukanya, setelah terbuka tampaklah sebuah benda asing yang sangat mengerikan untuk diterima oleh seorang Sasuke.

BLUUUSSHSS

terkejut dilemparnya benda itu ke meja di hadapnnya dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus dan jantung yang berdegup kencang ia lalu menatap sahabat Dobe-nya dengan tatapan horor yang mengerikan, sedangkan yang ditatap sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak hampir mengeluarkan air mata, hingga memegangi perutnya melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe! kau sudah gila memberikan itu padaku? atau kau ingin kubunuh yah!" Sasuke geram menatap Naruto.

"Haha tak kusangka kau akan sehisteris itu, Teme."

"Tidak lucu, Dobe!"

"Baiklah-baiklah kau tidak perlu kaget dan galak begitu, itu kuberikan pada mu sebenarnya bukan untukmu, maksudku bukan untuk kau pakai tapi itu untuk Sakura-chan." Naruto berkata dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Jadi begini, tadi aku bertemu dengan Jiraiya-sensei, ia bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan kita berdua karena waktu kita menikah ia tidak bisa datang. Dan tadi kebetulan ia bertemu denganku, kemudian ia memberikanku hadiah itu sebagai kado. Katanya untuk aku dan kau Teme, yang bisa kita berikan pada istri kita masing-masing, yaah jadi satu untuk Hinta-chan dan satu untuk Sakura-chan." jawab Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

"Cih, dari si Tua Mesum itu rupanya." cibir Sasuke

"Ia bilang itu untuk hiburan kita, Teme." bisik Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah mesumnya lagi.

"Hentikan tampang mesum mu itu, Dobe. Aku muak melihatnya." Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

"Heee seperti Kau tidak mesum saja, Teme."

"Hn?" mendelik tak suka Sasuke memandang sahabatnya, tak terima dikatakan mesum padahal yeah memang sulit mengakui bahwa tingkat kemesumannya menyamai Naruto sang anak buah dari si Tua Mesum Jiraiya. Padahal sahabat Dobe-nya ini mengatakan itu karena tahu betul sifat dan tingkah laku si bungsu Uchiha ini. Setelah mereka menikah, kadang-kadang jika tidak sibuk mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei, yang dijadikan alasan sebagai tambahan pengetahuan untuk mereka sebagai pria beristri ckckck.

Setelah kepulangan sahabat kuningnya, Sasuke menatap kotak kecil yang berisi kado dari Jiraiya untuknya, ah tidak untuk Sakura sebenarnya. Cukup lama ia mengamati, dan seringai pun tampak di wajah tampannya seiring ide yang muncul di kepala ayamnya.

1 jam kemudian

"Tadaima! Aku pulang!" seru suara lembut dari arah depan, tak lama munculah perempuan bermahkota pink yang sejak tadi dinantinya.

"Hn, Okaeri. Kau lama sekali," sahutnya cepat segera menghampiri istrinya yang baru saja tiba.

"Gomen, tadi padat sekali di pasar, mungkin karena hari ini hari libur." terang Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

"Sini aku bantu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil belanjaan Sakura.

Sakura manautkan alisnya, menatap heran suaminya. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing ia lalu bergegas membereskan semua belanjaanya dan membenahi rumahnya, di luar dugaan suaminya yang dingin itu tidak biasanya dengan baik hatinya membantu pekerjaan rumah dengan sigap.

"Sasuke-kun bisa tolong taruh tomatnya?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya atap rumah bocor,"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-ku―"

"Sini, biar aku yang menyapu, kau lanjutkan memasak saja."

Sakura memandang takjub suaminya, ia kini tengah menyaksikan suaminya mencuci piring bekas makan siang mereka. Demi Tuhan! Ini pemandangan langka, sedangkan Sakura tengah duduk manis di kursi meja makan atas titah Sasuke. Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat ini hari apa. Ulang tahunnya? Bukan, ulang tahun Sasuke? Bukan juga, ulang tahun pernikahan? Mereka baru 4 bulan menikah. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin membantunya saja, ia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa curiga dengan ketulusan suaminya. Benarkah?

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura pada suaminya.

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya, ia sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena seharian sudah bekerja keras membantu istrinya. Sakura mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah sang suami.

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa? Umh kau hari ini berbeda sekali?" tanyanya yang sudah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ta-tapi kau err aneh Sasuke-kun, umh maksudku ini tidak biasanya," Sakura menatap ragu Onyx yang balas menatapnya, merasa tidak nyaman Sakura melanjutkan. "Tapi sungguh terimakasih Sauke-kun,"

"Hn."

Sakura yang tidak tega melihat raut kelelahan Sasuke mengusap dahi Sasuke, menyibakan poni Sasuke yang menjutai hingga garis rahangnya. Lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Hh baiklah, karena kau sudah membantuku seharian ini, umh kau mau aku melakukan apa, Sasuke-kun?" tawar Sakura manja.

BINGGO!

Sasuke menyeringai, umpannya berhasil.

"Janji, kau mau melakukan apa saja?" tanya Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura ke dekapannya.

"Janji, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalau kau ingkar janji?" Sasuke masih sangsi.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. "Kau boleh, menahan uang belanjaku."

Sasuke tersenyum puas, ia lalu mendirikan Sakura untuk kemudian menarik lengan Sakura masuk ke kamar mereka, Sakura yang ditarik hanya kebingungan mengikuti suaminya. Sampai di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, Sasuke meraih sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian tidur perempuan berwarna hitam yang... wow! Seksi, yaaah mungkin kalau sekarang kalian bisa sebut itu, Lingerie.

Sakura menganga, mulutnya terbuka memandang horror benda seperti itu disimpan oleh suaminya.

"I-itu, untuk apa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpan benda seperti itu? Da-dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura menunjuk- nunjuk benda yang berada di tangan Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ini kado pernikan kita dari si Petapa Tua itu, dan kuminta kau memakainya malam ini, Uchiha Sakura." jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian mesumnya memandang Sakura penuh minat.

GLUK

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah."Ta-tapi aku, aku kan sedang hamil, Sasuke-kun." kilah Sakura yang mulai ngeri dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Hamil? Ya, Uchiha Sakura tengah mengandung bayi Uchiha, hasil 'buah karya' Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya, yang kini berusia tiga bulan. Oleh karena itu sejak tadi Sasuke sudah bekerja keras untuk membantu istrinya agar istrinya menyimpan banyak tenaga untuk 'pertempurannya' nanti malam.

"Itu tidak masalah, kau pasti tetap terlihat cantik menggunakannya. Dan aku janji, aku akan lebih berhati-hati, Sakura," bisik Sasuke yang mulai mendekap tubuh istrinya. "Ingat, kau sudah berjanji Sakura, atau kau mau uang belanjamu ku tahan, hm?" lanjut Sasuke lalu menjilat cuping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum pasrah menanggapinya. Dan satu hal yang perlu disadarinya, ternyata suaminya memang mesum. Ah! Sepertinya Sakura harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk nanti malam.

Pesan moral untuk Sakura : Uchiha selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

**OWARI**

.

Kyaaaaa malah Publish fic abal, jelek begini T.T, Gomen". Ini fic sebenrnya udah ada lama di dokumen, cuma sangsi untuk ngepublish. Semoga fic ini masih ada yang mau baca (ngarep) n bisa menghibur^^v, kalo bersedia Repiu please^^.


End file.
